The present invention relates to medical gas generators and in particular to a device for producing medical purity carbon monoxide for therapeutic purposes.
Carbon monoxide is a colorless and odorless gas that is frequently a byproduct of combustion and which can be toxic to humans in high concentrations. In lower concentrations, however, recent research has suggested that carbon monoxide can have efficiency in bio protective and anti-inflammatory applications. In such situations, low concentrations of carbon monoxide may provide therapies for cardiovascular disease and cancer treatment, aid in organ preservation and in preventing acute and chronic rejection of transplanted organs, and may help in the treatment of acute lung and kidney injury or in cases of sepsis and shock.
Medical grade carbon monoxide is available in pressurized cylinders from medical gas providers. Carbon monoxide is an odorless and colorless toxic and flammable gas. Pressurized cylinders are naturally heavy and difficult to manage. All pressurized cylinders possess inherent and unavoidable safety issues including the risk of asphyxiation and of explosive rupture of the tank. The toxic and flammable properties of carbon monoxide engenders additional risk as even a relatively slow, and difficult to detect, leak could have catastrophic consequences in an uncontrolled environment. These risks lead to a general desire to minimize the presence of pressurized cylinders, particularly of toxic and flammable gases, in many situations including public transport, all flying vehicles (airplanes and helicopters), and in-home care. This presents a significant problem in the use of carbon monoxide for many of the possible indications including organ preservation, at least to the extent that such organs are often transported in a helicopters and other aircraft on a rush basis.